1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to data transmission devices. In particular, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to data transmission devices for transmitting data in or receiving data from an optical transmission medium.
2. Information
Environmental regulations have imposed restrictions on the rate of power consumption of processing platforms and networking equipment. Such equipment may transition to one or more power states as defined in the Advanced Configuration and Power Interface (ACPI) upon detecting an event or condition. For example, a processing platform may transition to a lower power state and resume to a full power condition upon detection of an event.
Networking devices employed in processing platforms and networking equipment typically consume a substantial portion of the overall power consumed by such systems. Additionally, these systems typically increase consumption as they incorporate networking devices for higher rates of data transmission.